character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zpastyhlmozt
Zpastyhlmozt ''', once known as '''Herodias, is a nephalem created from the forces of Yahweh and Lucifer, given conscience and a metaphysical form from the residue of their age-old clashes. Because of its unexpected existence, Yahweh and Lucifer agreed to set aside their differences for a short time in order to keep Zpastyhlmozt from overpowering both Heaven and Hell, and weakened it into a state where it could not fight back on its own. Travelling to the Middleworld and Earth, the enigmatic being comes across a young boy playing by himself in a graveyard. It didn't pay much mind to the boy until it saw an angel descending from above, coming to slaughter him. Zpastyhlmozt fended off the angel and took a liking to the boy when it realized that he had the ability to both see (and often attract) entities like itself and the ability to channel them into himself. The entity convinced the young boy to protect it by channeling it into himself, bonding them together in a link which would eventually become permanent, not that either party cared. Years later, the boy grew up to become the exorcistand gambler known only as Spade, and Zpastyhlmozt managed to regain much of its immense power. Background Information Appearance Zpastyhlmozt Themes *King Crimson - Fallen Angel Personality Zpastylmozt is an empathic creature who is caring to humans, unlike its "brothers", and especially towards Spade, the latter of which Pasty considers to be a literal soulmate, though not in a romantic sense. Abilities *'Archhybrid '- Zpastyhlmozt was created from the result of the residue left behind by Yahweh and Lucifer, attaining its own conscience and power to rival both God and the Devil themselves. She has, with the help of Spade, managed to re-attain her true power, though she cannot use even a moderate fraction of it through him without destroying him. Both Yahweh and Lucifer believe that she may surpass them both, which could inevitably become chaotic if it weren't for Spade concealing most of Zpastyhlmozt's raw strength. **'Forces of Both' - Zpastyhlmozt is capable of bending both hellish and holy powers to its will, achieving a plethora of effects which can appear in the form of raw energy blasts, teleportation, portal creation, and manipulation of the elements of Heaven and Hell. Yahweh stated that if Zpastyhlmozt wanted to, it could potentially take control of and lead both armies of Hell and Heaven as if they were always its own. **'Hell and Heaven Lordship - '''As she equals both Lucifer and Yahweh in power, she is able to counter them in their own domains, though it's implied that both taking Pasty on at the same time could defeat her, albeit in a difficult state. **'Purgatory Lordship '- In order to create balance between Heaven and Hell and stop the Middleworld from being destroyed in the carnage, Zpastyhlmozt created its own dimension, ''Purgatory, residing in-between both. Because of this shift in balance, neither Yahweh or Satan, nor the residents of their respective dimensions, can leave Heaven or Hell without passing through Purgatory, in which Zpastyhlmozt can banish them back. It was with this that effectively ended the conflict between them. **'Avatar Creation '- Zpastyhlmozt has recently shown its ability to create avatars and exist in multiple places at once through one mind; being both in Purgatory, part of Spade's soul, and existing on Earth under the alias of Valentine Pascal. Limitations *Zpastyhlmozt, through Spade, cannot use most of its power without accidentally destroying Spade himself. *Created avatars tend to be weaker than the original being. Trivia * Zpastyhlmozt is pronounced "Spa-still-moth". * Herodias, in Scripture, was the princess of Judea and the wife of Herod. She played a pivotal role in the death of John the Baptist, who had criticized the marriage between her and Herod. In a planned act of vengeance, Herodias arranged for her daughter, Salome, to ask for the Baptist's head. She recieved it.